super junior and SHINee uji nyali
by innelfrr
Summary: super junior dan SHINee uji nyali di sekolah SHINWA 2 .. disana mereka bertemu berbgai rintangan !


**dengan tokoh : all SUJU member plus SHINee**

Eunhyuk : THIS IS HALLOWEEN !!!!!!!!yuk, kita minta permen ..!

Donghae : Hyukkie .. masa siang bolong gini mau make kostum kuntilanak itu ??Ga bakal ada yang takut tau !

Eunhyuk : yaaaa itu maksut gue sayaaaaaaang

Kyuhyun : Ogah ah !itu kan mainan anak kecil !mending nge-game yuk !Battle ma gue !siapa berani?

Leeteuk : Bukannya elo yang paling kecil ya ?di geng super junior kita ?

Kyuhyun : Oiya ya hyung !

Siwon : Kyunnie .. bilang aja males napa si ??

Kyuhyun : Itu yang mau gue bilang !kan tadi gue belon kelar ngmong ..

Leeteuk : Okeokee gini ajaaa .. kita uji nyali aja ..mau ga ?Tadi Minho geng SHINee nelpon ..di sekolah shinwa 2 ..

Donghae : OOOOOO .. sekolah yang terkenal bnget angker itu ya ??yang kesamber gluduk ?

Leeteuk angguk-angguk ..

Superjunior : MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Malemnya, geng SHINee nyamperin geng super junior ..pake limousine andalan SHINee ..si yoo geun di tinggal di rumah, soalnya, kalo di ajak nangis-nangis ..

Abis dijemput, brangkat deh mereka ke sekolah Shinwa2 .. Disana udah ada Lee min hoo dan goo hye sun jadi juri adu keberanian ini ..

Kedua geng itu ngambil nomor undi .. dan ini kelompoknya :

Kelompok 1 : Minho,Eunhyuk,ShinDong,Kibum,Taemin,Yesung Kelompok2 : Kyuhyun, donghae, Kang In,Jonghyun, Lee teuk, Ryeowook Kelompok3 : Key, Onew, Hee chul, Hankyung, Siwon,Sungmin

Nah .. ketiga kelompok itu masuk secara bergantian ..dan ada beberapa rintangan didalam sekolah itu .  
Aksi kelompok pertama :

Minho maju duluan ..karena dia dipilih jadi leader oleh kelompok 1.  
Minho masuk deh kedalam gedung itu .. nyeremiiin !!tapi minho biasa aja tuh ..sejalan .. dua jalan .. tiga jalann ..

Minho : Lho ??yang lain mana ??

Tiba-tiba, ada teriakan cempreng dari luar :

Taemin : Minho hyung !! FIGHTIIING !!!

Minho : Edasar ne semua ..ayo !masa gini aja takut ..gengsi guys .. kita cowo !!

Kibum terus maju ..diikuti ShinDong..Lalu Yesung.. Eunhyuk ..

Eunhyuk : Woyy !!Ayo masuuuk !!

Taemin : : Gue mo kebelakang dulu .. dingin sih ..

Seusai si Taemin rampung dengan urusannya dia balik ke depan gedung sekolah shinwa2 ..

Kibum : Yuks .. Eh, Taemin !awaaaaaaaaas !

Taemin : APA ??APA ??kyaaaaaaaaa !

Kibum : ada Monkey

Eunhyuk : Memanggil saya ?

Minho : Sudahlah .. ayo !

and semuanya lebih masuk kedalem ..dan tiba-tiba ada hantu Kuntilanak di sepan mereka !tepat berhadapan dengan Shindong .. jarak antara muka kuntilanak itu dengan muka Shindong cuma 5 cm ..

Taemin : "KYAAAAAAAAA"

Shindong : "Lho ? kok yang teriak malah elo ?"

kibum : "iyaa nee .. -___- dari tadi prasaan elo teriak2 mulu deh ..udah deh !elo ngedance aja !cewe-cewe lebih terpesonaa .."

Taemin malah ngumpet pegangan lengan Eunhyuk .

Shindong : "Hey hantuuu !! foto bareng yuuuk !"

si hantu malah girap-girap, klepek-klepek, matanya merem-melek kea lampu karatan ..and nyolong hapenya si Kibum yang sedari tadi menelpon pesana Balsem. Memang sih ..si Kibum rada ga fit hari itu~ and akhirnya si Shindong ama si Kuntilanak foto bareng berduaa ..sesudah foto, si Kuntilanak terbang kea superman ke langit ..

Yesung : "Wooooooooyyy kuntilanak !!suara lo bagus kagak ??nanti gue mau duet deh.. ma elo !hhaha!"

Eunhyuk : "ii~ si yesung napsu iii ma kuntilanak"

Yesung : "Just Kidding .."

begitu telah 123 langkah, ada tuyul dateng !Tapi pada gasadar ada tuyul lewat .. kecil, sih !Jadi tanpa disengaja si Shindong nginjek tuh tuyul ampe remuk seremuk-remuknya kea di Final Destination ..sadiis~ *piss buat para tuyul*

Taemin : "Ko tiba-tiba gue jadi kangen Yoo geun yaa ?"

tapi ga ada yang nyautin ..soalnya semuanya lagi sibuk nyari jalan yang bener and ngarahin senter ..Takut kalo nabrak .. makin langsing !  
Dan akhirnya ... kelompok 1 selesai dengan tugasnya !!hebaaaaat~

Aksi kelompok kedua :  
Lee teuk dipilih jadi leader d sini ..wew ..dy mang ditakdirin jadi leader yaaa ..

Lee teuk : "tugas ini kita bagi jadi 3 kelompok ..kelompok pertama, menunjukan arah, kelompok kedua yang megangin senternya, kelompok ketiga ngeladenin hantu yang muncul .."

Kyuhyun : "egabisa dooooooooong !yang paling akhir tuh yang gaenak~ !"

Lee teuk : "yadah kalo gitu .. kita kerjaen sama-sama aja yuuuuuuuuukk !!"

lalu kelompok dua ini memasuki gedung ..berbagai rintangan telah mereka lewati dengan muluss ..mulai dari Kuntilanak yang akhirnya dikerjain si Kang In, Genderuwo yang akhirnya pingsan gangguin si Kyuhyun gara-gara si Kyuhyun cuek .. tetap fokus pada game-nya, sampe tuyul yang dibawa pulang Jonghyun untuk Yoo geun ..(But, akhirnya dikembaliin lagii ke mamaknya si Tuyul ..ragu-ragu dosa ato kagak ..nyulik anak setan sih )  
Tetapi ketika 3 meter lagi nyampe ..

Donghae : "Lee teuk Hyung !!!Kyu Hyun dimana ??"

kelompok dua gemparr !!Lau mereka mencari Kyuhyun .. dan KETEMU !egataunya ni anak lagi rebutan CD game terbaru sama Wewe gombel (-___- lagian ngapain juga wewe gombel nge game ?)

Ryeowook : "ngapaen juga ni anak .. kyunnie kyunnie .. minta maaf sono !Lgian elo ni ..bukan punya lo di embat aja ..hha .."

Kyuhyun : "yeee suka suka gue mo ngapaen doooong !!lagian itu CD game terbaru !Ko si wewe punya ya ???"

Ryeowook : "hyahahahahahhahahahahha"

Lee teuk : "Berapa oktaf tuh ketawanya si Ryeowook ?mentang-mentang suara lo itu girls tone yaaaa ?"

Dan semuua tertawaa Perjalanan mereka selesai dengan di akhiri kejar-kejaran ma pocong gara-gara sipocong ngerebut syal putihnya si donghae .. dikira kain kafan kata si pocong -__- sungguh abnormal .. x)

the last group = klompok 3 .  
leadernya siwon .. yeah .. banyak yang bilang kalo siwon tuh wajah-wajah leaderr .. and dia kan juga paling gentle ..paling laki-laki lah ..jadi dia di nobatkan jadi leader setelah sidang ke-200 BPUPKI (badan perencana untuk pemimpin kelompok ini) ..karena tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, gara-gara setiap sidang ribut mulu, pada dangdutan !dan ini semua gara-gara heechii yang merencanakannya secara gerilya .Maka, diadakan voting (sorry neh jadi pelajaran PKn) pada milih siwon ..yasudahh ..

mereka secara kompak memasuki mulut gedung ..

hee chul : "darah mudaaa darahnya para remaja .."

hankyung : "YAH !nanti dong !disimpen dulu ..!biar bareng ma gue !"

tiba-tiba ...

**to be continued**


End file.
